1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to searching a multimedia content, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for searching a multimedia content using additional information added to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of digital cameras, applied products such as information technology (IT) products having a global positioning system (GPS) function have come into the market.
For example, “iPAQ rx5000” (available from HP Korea, Co., Ltd), a kind of personal digital assistant (PDA) having a GPS function, has a high performance integrated antenna and receiver to provide a navigation function. This “iPAQ rx5000” receives a photograph having GPS information from another PDA or digital camera and displays the GPS information on a map. For example, if a consumer who uses a home-delivery service transmits a photograph including GPS information to a home-delivery service provider, the home-delivery service provider may deliver goods to the consumer based on the GPS information included in the transmitted photograph, which may allow its service to reach a wider area.
In addition, “GPS-CS1” (available from Sony Korea, Co., Ltd.), a mobile GPS receiver that can record position information through a digital camera connected thereto, stores the information by time when a user takes a photograph, and shows the photograph on a map along a user's path of movement when the user uses a related map software in a PC. “GPS-CS1” is used to store time and position information required for business related to construction, real estate and so on and to allow persons who take photographs as hobbies to manage the photographs without difficulty.
In addition, “D2H2” (available from Nikon, Co. Ltd.) is useful for architecture and road construction contractors who need information on positions of photographed places. Also, Nikon added a GPS function to a different Digital Single-Lens Reflex Camera (DSLR), “D200.”
On the other hand, related techniques using the GPS information provide road guidance, the shortest route, traffic information and so on in the automobile field and are used for digital maps, underground utility maps, geodetic survey and so on in the geographic information field. Additionally, the techniques are used for landing, air route, aviation traffic and so on in the aviation field, orbit determination, posture determination and so on in the aerospace field, and harbor access, normal navigation routes, distress signals, oil land detection, fish tracing and so on in the ship and marine field.
A related TV channel search system displays a channel list according to an automatic channel search instruction from a user and searches channels in a channel number order in the channel list, as described in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0323679. However, it takes much time for this system to find a channel or TV program desired by the user.